Everything Unexpected
by calicat
Summary: After one night together, Draco disappears leaving Harry to deal with the unexpected consequences. HPDM slash, mpreg. If you don't like that kind of thing, skip this.
1. Everything Unexpected

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, and numerous other people, but not me, I am only borrowing them. Aside from Kat, who belongs to me.

Let me just say that I am an amateur, who is doing this for fun. However, I am also not very experienced so please if you notice anything wrong with the grammar ( which is not my strong point) or have any other constructive criticisms please don't hesitate, as it is probably the only way I'll get better. Flames on the other hand, will be ignored or erased, so please, if you don't like, say why and include suggestion to make it better.

Oh, this is Slash HP/DM, involving male pregnancy, so if you don't like that, please don't read it.

.

Everything Unexpected.

Prologue: 

Green eyes collided with silver, desire warring with uncertainty, as a pale white hand caressed a sun-tanned check. A gentle chuckle was heard,

"Get your arse in here, Potter." The voice quietly commanded.

            Harry Potter stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He turned towards the other man in the room, opening his mouth to speak, when cool lips captured his in a passionate kiss. All thoughts of what he had planned on saying fled his mind as heat engulfed his body and pooled in his loins. Groaning into the others mouth, he brought his hands up around the others neck and buried them in the white blonde hair of the man before him. Pressing his lean body against the taller one, he could feel the others arousal pressing into his hip, and rubbed his own against the thigh that had positioned itself between his legs. 

Draco Malfoy broke the kiss and started kissing and nibbling his way down to the sensitive spot at the base of Harry's  neck. Harry groaned loudly and tried to press even closer into Draco's embrace, whimpering slightly at the overwhelming sensation. Draco pulled back slightly to look at Harry, eyes closed, face flushed and lips swollen from his kiss. He moaned at the sight and moved in to kiss him again, slowly maneuvering the shorter man towards his bedroom, never breaking the kiss. 

Once in his bedroom, Draco sat Harry down on the edge of his bed and turned back to close the door, taking his shirt off in the process. Harry's mouth went dry when he saw Draco's bare chest, he was lean and toned. A light dusting of blond hair, just a shade darker than his head, covered his chest; Harry's eyes followed the small line of hair that went down from his navel and disappeared beneath his jeans. He swallowed as his uncertainty came back and averted his green eyes. Draco saw the look on Harry's face and it made his passion cool enough that he didn't immediately pounce on his former foe; instead he walked up and pulled Harry with him until he was sitting with his back against the headboard with Harry sitting between his legs, his back against Draco's chest. A husky whisper made its way to Harry's ear,

"Have you ever..?" The question didn't require an explanation, flushing hotly Harry shook his head. A soft chuckle was heard, "Don't worry Harry, we'll go slow." 

And then there was no more need for words.

The next morning, a very sated Harry woke up just as the sun began to shine through the window. Smiling, he turned towards his lover, intent on returning the pleasure he received last night, only to find the bed empty. The smile disappeared from his face, as he fought the feelings of hurt that had begun to well up in him. 'He probably just went to the bathroom,' Harry thought to himself. 

"Draco? Where are you?" He called out, but his only answer was silence. Getting out of bed, and throwing on his clothes haphazardly, he checked the bathroom and the common room, both were empty. Fighting tears, he left the room and made his way to the Great Hall, keeping his eyes open for any sign of the Slytherin along the way. 

Once there, Harry look immediately towards the Slytherin table, but Draco was no where to be seen. Taking a deep breath to calm himself Harry made his was to where Hermione was sitting with Ron and Neville. Harry sighed deeply as he took his seat next to Hermione, who was looking at him in concern. She knew where he had been heading to when he left Gryffindor tower last night. 

"And where were you all night?" Ron asked him. 

"No where important, just wanted to be by myself for a while and ended up falling sleep." Harry said, trying not to feel guilty about lying to his friend.

Just then a few seventh year Slytherins walked by on their way out, talking to each other. "Did you hear, Draco left Hogwarts his morning, said he decided that he wasn't staying for the graduation feast after all." One of them was saying to the other. 

Harry felt himself trembling as tears began to well up in his eyes. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he mumbled something about not really being hungry and got up to leave. Hermione grabbed his arm, saying she was done too and would walk with him back to Gryffindor. Once out of the Hall, she grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him into the nearest unused classroom and wrapped her arms around him as he broke down into sobs. Leaning into her, he barely heard her comforting murmurs.

a

Six weeks later, Harry found himself back at Hogwarts, sitting in Madame Pomfrey's office, Hermione sitting at his side. It had taken her two weeks to convince him that he needed to come see the mediwitch, so she decided to escort him there to make sure that he actually came. The older witch came bustling into her office and sat down behind her desk and looked at him. 

"Now, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" She asked. 

"Well, Madame Pomfrey, I have been rather ill the last few weeks. I really didn't want to come and bother you on your holiday, but Hermione made me."

Madame Pomfrey huffed at him. "If you have been ill, then it is a good thing she did." She said. Harry had the grace to blush at the reprimand. "Now what are your symptoms Mr. Potter?" 

"Well, I have been sick to my stomach, light headed, and lethargic."

"Sick to you stomach? Have you been vomiting, or just nauseated?" 

"Vomiting, Madame."  Harry replied.

            "Alright, lets get you up on a bed and we'll take a look at you." Harry complied and moved to one of the screened in areas, removing his robe and giving it to Hermione to hold. He lay there while Madame Pomfrey bustled around him waving her wand about as she checked him over. Then she used her wand to extract a small amount of blood and put it into a vial. 

            "Go ahead, Mr. Potter, and wait in my office, I'll be there in a moment, once these tests are though." 

            "Yes ma'am." And he made his way back to Hermione.

            After ten minutes of tense waiting Madame Pomfrey walked back in, carrying several vials of potions. She looked at him for a moment, before handing them to Harry,

            "You are going to need these, I've written down the instructions for when to take what. And you are going to need to come back here twice a month for check ups." 

            Harry gaped at her, "Why what is wrong with me?" He asked, suddenly nervous.

            "Don't worry, my dear boy, you are quite healthy, aside from being nearly six weeks pregnant."

            Beside him, he heard Hermione gasp, but he just stared at Madame Pomfrey for a moment or two as what she said sank into to his brain…and he fainted dead away.

So, what do you think? Please review. 


	2. Dealings and disappointments

Hi, I just wanted to thank all of those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. 

Everything Unexpected,

Prologue part2: 

Harry walked into Number 12 Grimwald place, with a worried Hermione following close behind. He glanced around, no one seemed to be here, and for once Harry was glad of it. Considering what he had learned today he was going to need some time to sort things out, as having a baby changes everything.  

"I am going up to my room for a little while, Hermione, I just want to have some time to think by myself." He said, addressing her for the first time since they left the Hogwarts infirmary. "And please, if anyone comes over don't tell them about this, I want to do it."

Hermione smiled softly at him and gave him a hug, "Of course I won't say anything, Harry. Do you want me to make you some tea and bring it up to you?" 

"If you don't mind, Hermione that would be wonderful." 

Harry made his way up to his room, sat down on his bed, and pulled a blanket around his shoulders. He just sat there thinking, how many things were going to change in his life now. He had gone through so many things, and thought that he was finally going to have a chance to do what he wanted to for once; obviously the Fates decided that they weren't done with him yet. _Gods, what am I going to do with a baby? _He thought to himself; despair taking hold temporarily. 

Hermione managed to break the mood, as she entered with the promised cup of tea. Handing the cup to him she kneeled at his feet and looked into his eyes, her hands unconsciously rubbing his knee.

"I know you better than you think I do Harry Potter," she began. "You are always the worrier, never really seeing your own self worth. I know this changes a lot, but every plan has to have room for adjustments, and this baby is going to be a big adjustment. But please remember that you have friends who love you and we will help you through anything." She stood up, kissed him on the cheek and made her way out of the room, only pausing at the door to tell him that she was just down stairs if he wanted to talk. 

Harry had tears in his eyes as she left, why his friends were so loyal he would never know, but he would remain eternally grateful.

He looked down at his flat stomach, thinking of the life growing inside, and smiled for the first time that day. He was going to a father, or was that mother? Either way, he was going to have a family again, and the thought warmed him right down to his core. Plans would have to change, he couldn't go into auror training this fall if he was pregnant, so he would have to pull his application and look into another career, one with a lot less risks. 

As Harry sat in his room, Hermione was down in the kitchen pulling food out of the icebox for dinner.  Her thoughts however, were not on food, but on the young man upstairs. She had read a little on male pregnancy, in order for them to occur, both parties must be fairly powerful wizards, and there had to be a lot of powerful emotions at the time of conception. Anger and hate were not the right emotions to create a child, they had to be emotions of intense caring and love, and it had to be an incredibly strong love at that. That could only mean that despite what she had thought, Draco, and she knew it was his, had to have cared for Harry deeply. But if that was the case, what would motivate him to up and leave with so much a good bye? Hermione hated that she couldn't just go to the library and look up the answer. 

Two arms wrapped around her waist and she let out a small shriek, turning around in time to catch the person's cheek with her fist. 

"Ow, Hermione, what you do that for?" Ron asked, holding his quickly bruising face. 

"Ron Weasley, don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!" She yelled at him. Laughter at the kitchen door caused her to flush as she realized she had an audience. Arthur and Molly Weasley were there, flanked by Ginny, all three of them had amused smiled dancing across there lips. 

"Now children," Molly said, making no effort to hide her mirth. "Play nice." Then she touched Ron's cheek with her wand, murmuring a light healing charm before going over to the ice box and pulling out more things for dinner. For a moment Ron just stood there moving his jaw around as the soreness began to fade. 

"Jees Hermione, you sure pack a punch, what's got you so on edge anyway." When she just scowled at him he held his hands out to her imploringly. "Oh, come on we weren't exactly being quiet on our way in, so what's got you so jumpy?"

"Its nothing Ron, really, I was just lost in thought and obviously not paying any attention to what was going on around me." She said with a smile. 

Ron glanced around, "where's Harry at?" He asked. "I need to ask him about something." 

"He's up in his room." She answered, but quickly grabbed him by the arm when he turned towards the door. "Can it wait awhile, till he comes down? I think Harry would rather be alone for a while."

"Yeah, it can wait, but do you mind telling me what's up?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, "It's really not my place to say, Ron." She said quietly. Ron scowled at her as a deep worry for his friend bloomed in his chest. One look at her stubborn expression, though and he knew it was useless to try to pry any information from her. Sighing he took a seat at the table and looked up at her. 

"Will you at least tell me if this is something I need to be worried about?"

"It's not, I promise. Harry jut got some interesting news today and I think he wants to make sure its all sorted out before tells everyone." She said, trying to reassure everyone. 

"Alright you two, out you go. Let me have some room to get this dinner cooked." Molly piped up, breaking the tension "Ginny would you mind helping me?" Ron, Hermione, and Arthur all headed out to the living room while Ginny quietly grumbled about having to help. 

a

A soft knock brought Harry out of his thoughts enough to whisper "Come in" Hermione opened the door and walked in carrying a dinner tray. 

"I thought you might be hungry." She said softly, setting the tray down on the nightstand next to the bed.

"I am thank you." She kissed him again and made her way out.

Harry picked up the plate and began to eat, before losing himself in thoughts again, he sent a silent thank you to Madame Pomfrey for the anti nausea potion.

His thoughts had turned at this point to how everyone would react to the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' being pregnant. Everyone had accepted his sexuality easily, although some had teased him unmercifully. The wizard world had much different view of Homosexuality than the muggle world did. It had been there since the beginning of time, so it was accepted at somewhat natural. How they would react to a wizard being pregnant though was what left Harry baffled; he had never heard of such a thing before and so it had him a little worried. And from what Madame Pomfrey had said, it was extremely rare. 

From there, his thoughts turned to how he got pregnant in the first place, and landed on Draco. Gods, he was going to have to face him again, now, when he was finally getting over what had happened. Draco obviously didn't want to pursue a relationship, but it made Harry's heart clench at the thought of seeing him again.

He had started noticing Draco in a different light shortly after the blonde had gone to Dumbledore and requested protection from Death eaters that would be coming after him, seeing as he had refused to take his fathers place in Voldemorts ranks. Draco was then sent to Number twelve Grimwald place, where slowly his relationship with the 'Dream team', as he liked to call them, began to change. Slowly, he seemed to warm up to everyone, that was when Harry started taking him aside for training in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry smiled as he thought back on Draco's reaction to the news that Harry was going to be his tutor. 

_"What could possibly teach me, Potter? We both went through the same courses at school." Draco said with a slight sneer._

_"Yeah, but you were never apart of Dumbledore's Army and you Never spent four hours a night, at least three days a week practicing what we had been taught or looking up stuff to learn that they weren't teaching us in class." Harry had replied, humor dancing in his eyes. _

_Draco's eyes widened a bit with a hint of new found respect, before taking his position in the training room and faced of with Harry._

That was when it started, Harry began to see the real Draco under all the masks and lies that had been there for years, as well as getting a good eye full of a very naked chest when they were sparing. Their conversations got longer, and they began to seek each other for companionship aside from training. Even Ron grudgingly admitted that he enjoyed the Slytherin's company, so over the summer, they laid all bad feelings aside and formed a tentative truce. 

Harry, with a lot of help, had finally defeated Voldemort in early may. Two weeks later, Harry was wondering the hall feeling restless. Not really paying attention to where he was going, he found himself in from of a large portrait of Merlin; it was the door to Draco's Head Boy rooms. A knock and a clash of eyes was all it took. 

Harry knew that he would probably never find another person who would make who could make him feel that way again; although he would never admit it to anyone else. 'Damn it, he helped to make this baby,' he thought suddenly angry, 'he is just going to have to deal with seeing me, and he is going to have to answer some questions.' 

Setting his plate aside, Harry quickly changed into a pair of silk pajama bottoms and lay down on his bed. 'Tomorrow, I will have to go to Malfoy Manor and talk to Draco.'

a

The following morning, Harry found himself in front of Malfoy Manor. It was a truly awesome sight; obviously it had been standing for at least a two or three centuries, made of large, light grey stone bricks and heavily influenced by gothic design. The towers were topped with steeply pointed peaks and stone gargoyles. Harry briefly wondered if they were only stone statues, before raising his hand to grasp the knocker and knocking three times. A few moments later the solid door was opened by a thin old man who looked at him from under bushy eyebrows. 

"What can I do for you, sir?" the old man wheezed.

"I am here to speak to Draco Malfoy, is he in?" 

"No sir, Mr. Malfoy has left the country on an extended trip abroad." 

Harry stared at the man for a moment, desperately trying to control his features as he grasped exactly what the butler had said.

"Uh…do you know how he may be reached, it is rather important that I speak to him."

"All he told me, sir, is to keep the Manor in good repair and not to expect him back anytime in the near future."

"Did he even mention where he was going?" Harry asked, almost desperately. 

"No sir." 

"I see, well, thank you for your time." And with that Harry turned and walked away. 

Draco wasn't here; in fact he was completely unreachable, if the butler could be believed. Harry felt himself trembling in anger at the blonde man, 'How could he? Why couldn't he have stayed that day, and why did he leave the country?' He was red faced with rage when he got outside the gates, apparated home, stormed up to his room, slamming doors on the way. 

But anger can only sustain a person so long, and Harry collapsed on his bed in tears. He sobbed until his already exhausted body gave up the fight to stay awake and he descended to blissful darkness.

Hermione found Harry later that afternoon, asleep on top of his covers, with tear streaks staining his smooth cheeks. Her temper went through the roof, 'Damn Draco for hurting him again." She snarled to herself. Taking a couple deep breaths she forced herself to calm down. Sitting on the bed next to Harry, she gently shook him awake. Sleepy blood shot eyes, met her own cinnamon brown ones, a slight smile showed up on his lips but didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"Hey sleepy head, everyone's going to be here soon." She said quietly. It had be come habit for some members of the Order to get together once a week for dinner, the general idea was to keep on top of things in regard to any dark activity. But usually they used it for an excuse to get together with friends. 

"Besides," Hermione continued, "if you stay up here all night tonight, I doubt I will be able to stop Ron from breaking down your door." Harry chuckled and told her he would be ready in time. 

a

A few hours later, everyone full from dinner, they sat around the living room talking among themselves. Harry looked around the room, Albus, Minerva, Molly and Arthur were just to his right; Remus, Tonks, and Moody across the room; Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and the Weasley twins were just to his left. Some were drinking tea; others nursing a stiff drink, now seemed the best time to drop the news of his impending parenthood. 

He cleared his throat and gained almost instant silence, which made him a tad uncomfortable.

"Go on, Harry." Hermione said, encouragingly. 

Harry just nodded to her and took a deep breath. 

"I have some news that I think I should share with all of you. Since you are all here, now would be the best time to broach it, I think. First, I should tell you that I have pulled my application from the auror training department." Silence, then a wave of questions that mainly consisted of 'why?' 

"I understand your shock, but I have a good reason, if you will allow me to explain. You see I just found out I am going to be a father."

 Half the eyes in the room turned toward Hermione, who flushed hotly and snapped, "Don't look at me." Harry laughed at the look on her face, which just brought her scowl to rest on him. Shaking his head, he laughed until he had tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"God, I needed that. No I am afraid you have it wrong, Hermione's not pregnant." He had to stop to take a breath and keep from chuckling some more. 

"Then who is, Harry?" Molly asked.

"I am." He replied quietly. 

Silence.

"I don't think I heard you right," Ron finally said. "Did you just say that _you_ were _Pregnant_?"

"Yes, Ron, I did."

"Oh, alright then." And he promptly passed out. 

a

The following months went by rather blissfully, everyone turned out to be wonderfully supportive. Harry grew huge but his pregnancy went fairly easily. During those months, Ron and Hermione finally got together and Harry asked them to be godparents, which they accepted, of course. As far as Draco was concerned, after sending out countless of owls, Harry gave up hope on ever seeing him again. 

It was February 17th, 2000, just before dinner when the contractions started. Ron and Hermione, who were living there now, quickly gathered his things and rushed him to Hogwarts. Albus escorted them up to the infirmary, where Poppy had bed in a private area, all ready for him. It was a long night. 

Ron and Hermione stayed with him the whole night, while he tried to verbally curse Draco Malfoy into an early grave. Thankfully, Poppy just pretended not to hear and went about her monitoring. It was just before dawn, when Harry began to push in earnest, desperate to expel his burden. In fact the sun had just peaked over the mountains when a baby's cry rang out through the infirmary.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter, you have a beautiful, healthy baby girl." Poppy said happily. Laying the squalling bundle in her father's arms, "What are you going to name her?"

Harry looked in awe at the tiny human in his arms.

 "Katerina Alexis Potter."

a

On the other side of the Atlantic, Draco Malfoy had just checked himself in to a hotel in New Orleans. He dropped his bags and walked out onto the balcony, looking out over the city. Maybe this would be the place where he could start over, and maybe it would help to ease the nagging guilt that had buried itself deep in his chest.

So, tell me, am I doing good? Do you like it? Please review!


End file.
